


Trial and Error

by therearenousernameleft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gendrya Modern AU, I wasn't, Jon/ygritte is very very minor, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therearenousernameleft/pseuds/therearenousernameleft
Summary: Everyone is tired of seeing Arya and Gendry dance around each other. Ygritte and Sansa start planning and others join in.





	Trial and Error

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the ASOIAF series, G.R.R.M.

**Trial and Error**

 

"Gendry, will you listen to me," Arya said, pulling his arm to draw his attention back to her.

Gendry smiled. "Always."

Everyone around them rolled their eyes wondering if they would ever act on it. Ygritte looked at them smiling to herself and still feeling frustrated because these two idiots would just not act on their feelings, feelings which for the record everyone could see, __Well except Jon,__ but then he misses some very obvious things. That's not the point, the point is she was tired of watching them dance around each other for so long now, it has long surpassed the cuteness area and has now moved into the frustration territory.

"I'm in," Sansa said, giving her a knowing look.

"In for?" Ygritte asked.

"Whatever you are planning to make those idiots acknowledge their feelings," Sansa answered.

Now that she has a partner in crime she was sure they will come up with something great.

 

****1** **

****

"Where were you last night? I called you so many times. What were you doing?" Arya asked.

Ygritte was out shopping  with Arya and Sansa. They were taking a break in a cafe near the bridal store.

"Myself" Ygritte answered with a saucy wink.

Arya laughed. Sansa made a face.

"TMI Ygritte. TMI" Arya said, laughing.

"Ehh. I was bored and I miss Jon" Ygritte said.

"Why”? Where is Jon?" Arya asked.

"Oh he went to Storm's End with Gendry. Gendry didn't tell you?" Ygritte said, sipping her drink so she doesn't give away too much.

Arya pulled out her phone and scrolled through to check her call logs. "No."

Arya's phone rang.

"It's Gendry," she said, smiling slightly, "Hey, Gen," she excused herself and got up to talk to Gendry.

"So what should we do?" Sansa asked.

"Do you know anyone at Storm's End?"

"No." Sansa said, frowning.

"Can you _pretend_ you know someone at Storm's End?" Ygritte said, looking pointedly at Arya, who was now smiling softly.

Sansa finally got the gist and gave her a brilliant smile.

Arya came back after finishing the call. "His phone was discharged that's why he didn't call me yesterday," Arya explained.

"Arya you remember my friend….Jeyne at Storm’s End?” Sansa asked innocently.

“You don’t have a friend at Storm’s End.” Arya replied, frowning slightly.

"Well, now you know. She is pretty great."

Arya chuckled. “How many Jeyne’s do you know now? 3?”

Sansa shrugged. “It’s a common name. Anyway, I think we should set her up with Gendry.”

Arya narrowed her eyes. “Why?”

“So that Gendry can date.” Ygritte provided helpfully.

“I got that,” Arya shot back.

Ygritte bit back a smile.

_This is good._

“So what do you think?” Sansa asked.

“I don’t care. Set them up. Whatever.” Arya said shortly.

Ygritte saw Sansa smiling, pleased that it was going well.

“Okay. I should call Gendry and ask him if he’s free, right?”

“Sure. Why not,” Arya replied in a clipped tone.

Sansa called Gendry. “Hey Gendry. Are you free tonight?”

“Nothing. I had a friend. She’s great you should meet her”

Ygriite saw Arya stiffen and wanted to smile.

“Oh, okay no worries. Bye Gendry” Sansa looked up at Arya, who was very interested in her drink suddenly, “He says he is busy.”

Arya shrugged.

“And that he would be back by tomorrow morning anyway because he promised to take you to the Gold Cloaks Vs. Brotherhood game.”

“Oh no. Maybe next time Sans.” Arya said, smiling sweetly.

Sansa nodded. “Uh huh. I’m sure he’ll be busy next time too.”

Ygritte saw Arya smirking and chuckled.

_That’s a step forward at least._

 

****2** **

****

"So a little bird told me that you are trying to get those two together" Theon said, pointing at Arya and Gendry.

Ygritte looked at Sansa thinking she told Theon, Sansa looked at her with _I didn't do it_ written all over her face.

"I guessed. Seeing the two of you sitting alone at a party, talking in low voices often looking at those idiots with pitying looks. I'm not as big of an idiot everyone thinks I am you know."  

"Of course you are not Theon," Ygritte said, patting his arm.

“So what’s the plan?” Theon asked.

“We haven’t got one yet. The last one was a tiny step forward so we want to top that” Sansa replied.

“What did you guys do the first time?” Theon asked.

As Ygritte and Sansa recounted the event Theon smirked.

“I know what to do. Don’t worry, I got this.”

*

They planned to go to Robb’s club that night. Theon was with two girls, both looked like they just walked out of a fashion magazine. Ygritte wanted to cover Jon's eyes. She saw Jon glance at them. He gave Theon a disapproving look, then continued talking to Gendry. Arya kept looking at Gendry to see his reaction, to  Gendry's credit he didn't even bother to look at them.

"Gendry, my boy. Let's-" Theon started.

"No." Gendry said firmly.

"But you didn't even let me finish," Theon said, looking heartbroken

"I know what you were going to suggest and no." with that Gendry and Jon left to talk to Robb.

Ygritte looked at Arya, she was looking oddly pleased at the turn of events.

_Yeah, like any of us expected anything else._

Theon was looking dumbfounded at Gendry. He kissed both the girls on their cheek. "Thanks babes, turns out my friend is out of his mind."

"No, he's not."  Arya got up and walked over to where Jon and Gendry were.

"You really thought that was going to work?" Sansa said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well, I thought it had to I mean the man had to be gay or in a very, very, very serious relationship to not notice that, I mean those, I mean them" Theon said, pointing at the leaving forms of his "friends".

Ygritte saw Arya looking at Gendry with a soft smile. "It's okay Theon, at least you tried. We didn't succeed the first time either. This was another tiny step forward. I guess we'll have to think of something new and better."

“I hope the next step isn’t so tiny” Sansa said, looking hopeful.

 

****3** **

****

“I think we should at least try to enjoy the party and leave the planning for some other day” Sansa suggested.

“Parties are the best place to get people together!” Theon said, “You know what we should do? Lock them in a room. Something is gotta give then.”

Ygritte sighed. “Knowing them, they will probably talk and talk and talk and then talk some more, then probably argue about something stupid. How their arguments don’t end with them jumping each other’s bones I have no idea. ”

“Who’s not jumping each other’s bones?” Shireen asked, joining the conversation.

“Your stupid brother and her - “ Ygritte pointed at Sansa “- stupid sister.”

“Oh yeah, that. Eh, they’ll get together eventually, even Uncle B and Uncle Ned know that.” Shireen said casually.

“How the hell do you know that?”Theon said, looking perplexed.

Shireen shrugged. “Heard them talking a while back.”

“Okay, but what do we do to speed that process?” Sansa said, looking at Shireen.

 Shireen simply said “We are at a Christmas party.”

Ygritte smiled wickedly. “Oh, you clever, clever girl.”

“And?” Theon said impatiently.

Sansa grinned. “ _And,_ mistletoe.”

*

"Gendry, Arya was looking for you, come on" Ygritte interrupted Jon and Gendry.

"Is she okay?" Jon asked.

Ygritte kissed him softly. "Of course she is babe. She just wanted to show him something, don't worry."

"Come on Gen," she said looking at Gendry, who was craning his neck to look for Arya, "Let's go."

*

"Oh look there she is," Ygritte said, pointing at Arya, who was standing under the carefully placed mistletoe, talking to Shireen, "go ahead, I'm going to get another drink."

"Gendry you were looking for me?" She heard Arya asking him, when he joined her and Shireen.

Ygritte got her drink and hurried back. She reached just in time because both of them looked confused.

"Ygritte! There you are." Shireen said, looking relieved.

"Ygritte-" Gendry started, but was interrupted by Sansa.

"Oh look they are standing under mistletoe" Sansa said, clapping happily.

Gendry gave Ygritte a death glare and started to move away, but Shireen stopped him. "Come on Gen, it's tradition. It’s not a big deal."

_We should have started planning with Shireen sooner._

"What's happening here?" Catelyn asked, seeing everyone gathered in front of the living room entrance.

"Nothing, Mom. Arya and Gendry are standing under mistletoe," Sansa answered.

"Let me get Ned and no one tell him there is mistletoe here." Catelyn said, winking.

Everyone laughed.

"Oh come on grow up, it's just one kiss." Theon said.

"Okay!" Arya finally snapped.

She stood on her tip-toes and kissed Gendry's cheek. Everyone started booing.

Ygritte wanted to hit them, she was walking towards them to do just that when Gendry pulled Arya close and kissed her.

_Finally!_

She was so happy. She caught Sansa's eye, who was whooping, saw Theon high-fiving Shireen. When she looked back at Arya and Gendry, she smiled. Both of them were breathing hard, Gendry was still holding Arya around the waist and Arya still had her hands around her neck. From the corner of her eyes Ygritte saw Shireen taking a picture.

"What's going on here?" Jon said, looking at Arya and Gendry.

They broke apart, looking everywhere but at each other.

Ygritte chuckled. "Mistletoe, Jon. Come on,  it's our turn.”

 

 

****4** **

****

They were so confident that after Christmas Arya and Gendry would get together, but they continued to pretend that they both have selective amnesia. So, they continued planning. It was Robb and Jeyne's wedding. It's a wedding after all, everyone could be and would be drunk, what could go wrong? Turns out there was a minor flaw in their plan.

"So are we trying to get Arya and Gendry together?" Bran asked casually, taking a sip of his drink looking at Arya and Gendry who were dancing.

Sansa looked at Bran with tired expressions. "Go away Bran. We have got this."

Bran snorted. "Yeah, seeing as they are still not together, I wouldn't say so."

Ygritte looked at Bran."Okay Bran-y boy, what do have because we both forgot the fact that Gendry doesn't drink and now we got nothing."

"Leave it to me." Bran said, placing his glass on the nearby table and made his way towards Arya and Gendry.

Sansa looked at Ygritte with raised eyebrows.

Ygritte shrugged. "We might as well see what he is going to do. He is smart after all."

Sansa snorted. "He couldn't decide which Reed he wants, so, not in this area."

Ygritte laughed, took Sansa's hand and followed Bran.

Arya and Gendry finally stopped dancing and were now sitting. Bran sat beside them. Arya got up to get some water.  Sansa and Ygritte joined Bran and Gendry too.

Bran threw them a smug look then said, "Gendry, how have you been man?"

"We met yesterday Bran" Gendry said, he was looking at Arya who was again at dance floor dancing with Jojen.

Bran followed his gaze and smiled. "So you seeing someone?"

"No." Gendry replied, still looking at Arya.

"You know my friend asked about Arya." Bran said casually.

Ygritte looked at Sansa, who wore the same _this-is-going-to-be-fun_  expressions.

"Yeah? Jojen."

Bran looked impressed. "How did you know?"

Gendry shrugged. "It was either Jojen or Meera. 50/50 chance."

Bran looked offended that everyone thought he had only two friends, then shrugged in a _why-fight-it-if-it's-true_ manner, he continued  "You know Jojen said he likes Arya."

"Of course he does. Everyone likes Arya." Gendry said, finally looking at Bran with _what's-your-point_ expressions.

"No. Likes her likes her." Bran said.

_This is going to be great, poor, poor Bran._

Gendry looked at Arya and Jojen dancing and then at Bran looking amused. "Um Bran, mate, I don't know how to tell you this, I thought you knew, but Jojen is gay."

Bran looked shocked, as if it was a secret only he knew. Ygritte was close to bursting with laughter and Sansa was not even trying not to contain her laugh.

"How do you know that?" Bran asked, looking crestfallen.

"Everyone knows that. Sorry, but I have to go now." Gendry got up to join Arya and Jojen.

Bran looked so disappointed that his plan failed that Ygritte couldn't help but feeling sorry for him.

"That was so stupid," Sansa said laughing, "oh God, my stomach hurts."

Bran looked at Sansa. "You knew too?"

"Honey, everyone knows. We all go the same Gym. Have you ever seen Jojen looking at Gendry or Jon when they work out."

As soon as she said that Ygritte knew what the next plan is going to be, when she looked at Sansa and Bran she knew they were thinking the same thing.

 

****5** **

****

"Hey Arya, will you pick us up at around 6 from the Gym?" Ygritte asked.

Arya shrugged. "Sure."

*

"So, you guys ready to go?" Arya asked, then her head snapped in the direction of a bunch of girls giggling, "what's going on there?"

Ygritte and Sansa shared a look.

"Nothing, just Gendry working out," Sansa replied, as innocently as possible.

"What? But why are so many girls giggling and standing - " Arya stopped mid way when few girls shifted and she saw Gendry.

Sansa was nudging her to see the look on Arya's face. Arya was so red with anger or want, it was difficult to tell.

_I'm going to go with horny._

She saw Arya's eyes roam over Gendry's naked chest and knew this time they will succeed.

"Hey, Arya" Gendry acknowledged Arya with a smile.

_More like a self-satisfied smirk._

Arya made a noise, glared at her and Sansa then stomped out.

"Wait, Arya!" Gendry called.

He hurriedly threw on his shirt. "Will you tell Jon to bring my things?"

"Sure," Ygritte said, with a huge grin.

They saw Gendry hurriedly following Arya and laughed.

"Oh, they are totally going to do it this time," Sansa squealed.

"Yeah, they are." Ygritte said, raising her hand for a high-five.

*

"Oh God, don't you dare stop," Arya said, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pushed her up against the wall.

"Do you think we should tell them that they succeeded a long time ago?" Gendry said, kissing her neck.

Arya chuckled. "I'm sure they know after they sawww…mmm- me looking at you like food."

"But-"

The rest of the sentence was lost as Arya kissed him passionately.

"No more talking," She murmured against his lips.

"As M'lady commands."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? I hope you like it. Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
